


our corner of the universe

by hanryang



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Light Angst, M/M, The author doesn't even know why she wrote this, in the Little Women (2019) movie, inspired by that one Jo and Laurie dance scene, word vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:14:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28505784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanryang/pseuds/hanryang
Summary: This little corner of the world that they own is more than enough for Taeyong.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong
Kudos: 5





	our corner of the universe

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in like fifteen mins out of impulse hA

"The stars are out tonight,” Taeyong turns to look behind him and is pleasantly surprised to find Doyoung there. One hand grips a champaigne glass while the other stuffed inside the pocket of his horrible pants—they're only horrible because they hugged the curves of his legs and bum oh-so-perfectly that it should be considered illegal—and his eyes remain trained up ahead. 

What is he even looking at? Darkness was all that could be perceived.

“Beautiful, isn't it?” the younger man takes the empty spot beside Taeyong's, still not looking directly at him. Taeyong supposes it's for good because if he did end up looking at him, he might kiss him.

He asks instead, “What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be inside?”

That's where Doyoung belongs. At the very center of this celebration, of everyone's attention. He fits this lifestyle, this champaigne life of fanciness, extravaganza, and wealth. Doyoung fits this elegant society Taeyong loathes more than anything—the same society he's part in.

He doesn't even know why he stays. 

“How about you? What are you doing here?” he asks instead of directly answering to Taeyong's query.

That's so Doyoung. The older knows he came out here because he seeks for Taeyong and his company but is too prideful to voice it loud in the open.

“Stars,” Taeyong says simply. “You said they looked beautiful. I came to watch them.”

Doyoung doesn't even look at his face properly, just nodding and letting out a quiet hum before he places the glass back to his lips and taking a quick sip. 

And Taeyong watches.

He watches how the moonlight highlighted Doyoung's features, how the shadows cast over the right places, how the evening breeze that blows softly slightly messes up his flawless hair style, how Doyoung's torso slightly seems to sway over the classical music (String Quartet No. 12 in F Major, Opus. 96. “American”: III. Molto Vivace. By Skampa Quartet, Taeyong recognizes) that played from the party inside. And only one thought comes to his mind—beautiful. Doyoung is absolutely beautiful.

Taeyong licks his lips and asks, “Doyoung, do you want to dance?”

At that, Doyoung turns and looks at him—really looks at him. Taeyong's breath hitches.

“I thought we have already established that I am not a good dancer?”

“But you dance. Just not good, but passable.”

Doyoung stares at him and Taeyong feels he's going to crumble under his stare. Who gave Doyoung permission to look this good?

“Very well,” he sets the glass on the ground, rising to his feet and offering a hand to Taeyong. “So? Shall we dance, Mr. Lee Taeyong?”

The grin that graces Taeyong's lips was unmatchable. And when he grabs Doyoung's outstretched hand, everything just felt right.

Taeyong doesn't know why he remains in this place. He doesn't like it. But maybe, just maybe, he stays because of the boy who is able to make his heart beat into an alarming rate. He stays for the boy who makes his world turn. He stays for the boy he loves and loves him in return. And though he knew they won't end up together (because this society is just so, so harsh and cruel), he stays because he wants these moments.

These moments wherein the both of them could hide behind the curtains and dance without prying eyes and love. It wouldn't stay, but it's here. And that's more than enough for Taeyong.

Maybe some day, if the world decides to be kinder, they will have a happy ending but right now, this little corner of the world that they own is more than enough.

**Author's Note:**

> this is disappointing. i'm disappointing.


End file.
